Mellizas
by karin-chan150301
Summary: Pensamientos de Ichigo sobre sus pequeñas hermanas. Regalo atrasado para nuestras mellizas favoritas


**Mellizas**

-Y ¿Qué te parecen Ichigo? -esa fue la pregunta de su madre una vez que depositó a las pequeñas en la cuna y acariciaba en el proceso sus cabellos naranjas alentando a conocer a sus recién nacidas hermanas.

Desde el primer segundo en que Ichigo vio a aquellas dos bebés en una cuna supo que daría lo que fuera para mantenerlas a salvo, no solo se lo prometió a sí mismo, sí no a su madre y sobre todo a aquellas pequeñas.

-Karin y Yuzu… ¿te gustan sus nombres? -sin despegar su mirada de los dos bultitos que se movían inquietos el pequeño pelinaranja asintió.

-Yo las protegeré -murmuro para que solo aquellas pequeñas escucharan.

Durante sus primeros años Ichigo fue testigo de cómo sus caracteres comenzaban a diferenciar al igual que su físico, Yuzu, la mayor, había heredado las características tanto en apariencia como en personalidad de su madre, mientras que Karin era muy parecida a su padre en el físico, para suerte de todo mundo su actitud era una copia de su hermano mayor, y algo que le hacía feliz en sobremanera era que ambas pequeñas le tenían un enorme cariño.

Esta fue una de las razones por las que se sintió culpable cuando a sus ocho años les arrebató el más grande tesoro para un par de mellizas de cuatro años.

-¿Donde esta mama onii-chan? -apretó sus puños con fuerza ante la pregunta de la castaña. ¿qué podía contestarle? ni él mismo podía aceptar la realidad, no creía que sus hermanas lo entendieran.

-Ella no regresara ¿verdad? -esta vez fue la morena quien tomó la palabra. Su voz sonaba rota pero aun así era firme, o por lo menos para una pequeña de su edad.

-Yo las protegeré -murmuró más para sí que para ellas, a la vez que le hacía una promesa a su madre, él no dejaría de velar por sus hermanas.

Pero aun cuando se encargaba de mantenerlas a salvo muy en el fondo él se había derrumbado, y creyó que todos a su alrededor también lo harían, pero muy en contra de sus pronósticos las gemelas habían salido adelante, sobreponiéndose al dolor, Yuzu se había encargado del hogar, tal vez no podía hacer gran cosa, pero al menos mantenía su hogar limpio, por su parte Karin se había independizado tanto como su corta edad se lo permitía. Cuanto las envidiaba por ello, el no podía siquiera hablar del tema sin sentir un gran dolor invadir su pecho. Para su suerte, después de algunos años y con la ayuda de aquella enana y enojona shinigami logrado superar aquello

-Estoy en casa -murmuró desganado, pelear con Hollows era una de las cosas más fatigantes que podía hacer, y sin la enana lo era aún más.

-La cena estará lista pronto -canturreo la castaña con un delantal amarillo y un cucharón en mano.

-¿Y Karin? -pregunto extrañado de no encontrarla frente al televisor mirando algún partido

-Dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer, pero que llegaría antes de la cena -suspiro fatigado, a veces la morena era tan despreocupada como él. Tomó el periódico que se encontraba en la mesa mientras esperaba.

-Estoy en casa -escucho a su hermana menor, pudo percibir que venía acompañada y no tenía que ser un genio para saber que el reiatsu de su "amigo" era nada más y nada menos que el de Toshiro Hitsugaya.

-¡Kya! ¡Karin-chan, trajiste a tu novio! -escuchó a una emocionada castaña.

-¡Te equivocas! -dijeron al unísono el albino y la morena.

-Suenan iguales -aun cuando no veía la escena pudo deducir que la de ojos marrones se encontraba fantaseando con la recién descubierta "relación" de la azabache. -¿Porque papá nunca está aquí cuando pasan cosas emocionantes? -y ahora estaba seguro de que tenía un puchero en su labio.

-¡Dije que te equivocas! -una enfada Karin refutaba a las fantasías de su melliza. -Como sea. Toshiro se va a quedar aquí por un tiempo.

-¡Vaya! ¡Karin-chan está convirtiéndose en una mujer! -chillo de nueva cuenta la castaña.

-Ichi-nii, ¿no vas a decir algo? Toshiro también es tu amigo -Más calmada hablo la pelinegra

Dejó el periódico en la mesa de centro -Toshiro… -se giró de forma amenazante antes de agregar con aquella voz que le prometía a cualquiera una paliza con secuelas de ir vida -¿qué demonios estás planeando?

-¡No se de qué estás hablando! -y así fue como explotó al fin el capitán, soltando aquel grito con esa voz chillona de puberto.*

Y debía admitir que aún cuando le dijo al capitán de baja estatura que todo había sido una broma, realmente había sentido las ganas de matar, aunque fuese en pequeña medida, al idiota por pretender a su hermana, aunque bueno estas ganas de matarlo aumentaron cuando Yuzu le dijo que Karin trataba de una forma "especial" al de cabellos blancos.

Quién diría que su suplicio solo había comenzado en aquel y momento, pues sus hermanas crecían muy rápido, y más pronto que tarde comenzaron a tener más y más pretendientes, con lo del shinigami sustituto, después lo de recuperar sus poderes, la guerra de invierno y mil cosas más, cuando lo noto ellas estaban por cumplir dieciocho, razón por la que ahora se disponían a preparar una fiesta con ayuda de sus amigos

-Ichigo -el golpe en el hombro por parte de la enana que ahora era su novia lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? -preguntó mientras dejaba la caja con adornos para cumpleaños a un lado.

-Date prisa con eso, Karin y Yuzu no tardan en llegar -bufó por lo bajo, no es que no estuviera de acuerdo con la fiesta, es más le encantaba la idea, pero llevaba toda la mañana en eso, además de que sus hermanas habían salido con el idiota ex enano de cabello blanco y el idiota gamer ese.

-Kurosaki-kun -se giró para ver en la cocina a Uryu, Chad y Orihime quienes se encargaban de preparar la cena, para suerte de todos esta última solo estaba cortando verduras. -Prueba esto -asintió para dirigirse a la cocina y probar un poco del estofado.

-Sabe bien -Uryu se acomodo la gafas dispuesto a decirle alguno de sus comentarios altaneros más el estruendo en la entrada llamó la atención de todos.

-¡Llegó el sake! -Miraron a uno de los causantes de aquel escándalo sosteniendo una caja con sake y junto a él Matsumoto sostiene un par más. -Una fiesta no puede empezar sí esta preciosura -agrega la pechugona mujer.

-Isshin-san, Rangiku-san no creo que eso sea necesario -esta vez fue la Kuchiki quien habla.

-Ella tiene razón -le apoyó con los brazos cruzados.

-Moo~ no seas amargado I-chi-go -Matsumoto se acercó a él antes de ofrecerle una botella de sake, y es entonces que notó que este par ha estado bebiendo desde hace un buen rato.

No pudo evitar rodar los ojos, ahora entendía a la pulga, es imposible no molestarse con este par. -Como sea -sabía que es más fácil ignorarlos que seguirles la corriente.

-¡Oye fresa! -se giro para encontrarme a Renji y Grimmjow peleando con los adornos -Ayúdanos con esto -espetaron ambos molestos, la poca paciencia de ambos no era de mucha ayuda.

-Voy, voy -aunque él tampoco se jactaba de gran paciencia con estas cosas.

.

.

-Esto está siendo realmente aburrido -se quejo un chico rubio con finta de gamer.

-No te quejes, ademas tu te ofreciste a acompañarnos aun cuando nadie te lo pidió -una blanquecina ceja se arqueó escéptica mientras un sonrojo se esparcía por el rostro del rubio.

-Esto sonaba mejor que estar adornando la casa -al fin dejó de lado su consola -además no sé porque rayos me invitaron, ni siquiera soy muy cercano a ellas.

-Oigan vengan acá -ambos se giraron para ver a las hermanas Kurosaki llegar a ellos con un par de bolsas. -Carguen esto -antes de que pudieran protestar la menor les entregó las bolsas y tomó la mano de su melliza.

-Kurosaki ¿Crees que es necesario comprar todas estas cosas? -el blondo intento sonar lo menos fastidiado posible al llamar a la azabache.

-Deja de quejarte, ya solo faltan un par de tiendas, deberías aprender de Toshiro, él no protesta tanto -murmuró la chica de ojos ónix.

-Porque el es tu novio, mas sin en cambio yo no soy nada de ustedes -miro de reojo el contenido de las bolsas notando que dentro había ropa de la castaña, ¿como lo sabía? pues ella era la única de las dos que usaba ropa de colores pastel.

-Ya dejen de pelear -pidió amablemente Yuzu. -Toshiro-kun, Yuki-kun ¿quieren cenar esta noche en casa? preparare algo de curry para celebrar nuestro cumpleaños -una sonrisa dulce acompañó su invitación.

El pitido proveniente del celular del peliblanco llamó la atención de los cuatro chicos, el dueño del aparato no tardó en contestar al llamado -¿Diga? -

-¡Taichou~! -aun sin la necesidad del altavoz todos fueron capaces de escuchar a la ebria teniente de este canturrear.

-¡Matsumoto! -protesto molesto antes de suspirar resignado, no importaba cuantas veces le gritara a esa mujer, ella nunca cambiaría. -¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Ichigo dice que todo ya esta listo así que… -colgó antes de que terminara la frase, cuando estaba ebria no media su tono de voz y estaba seguro que de haberla dejado terminar la sorpresa se arruinaría.

-¿Ya terminaron de comprar todo? -preguntó en tono amable.

-Supongo, en caso de haber olvidado algo podremos regresar solas. -la menor le restó importancia al asunto antes de coger de la mano a su novio.

-Nee Yuki-kun ¿no crees que Karin-chan y Toshiro-kun hacen linda pareja? -el rubio se encogió de hombros.

-El soporta el mal carácter de tu hermana, y ella lo amargado que es… supongo que son tan para cual -la chica sonrió, sabia que muy a pesar de los comentarios del chico apreciaba a la pareja.

.

.

Todo estaba listo para la llegada de las mellizas, sus amigos habían terminado arreglar todo en tiempo récord.

-Estamos en casa -

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! -la Kurosaki mayor mostró una sonrisa, mientras la menor se cruzaba de brazos.

-No te veo muy sorprendida -murmuró el pelinaranja.

-No son muy buenos ocultando las "sorpresas", ademas el viejo nos lo dijo esta mañana -el chico sonrió.

-Maldita cabra loca -no tardó en atraer a sus hermanitas hacia él -feliz cumpleaños -murmuró sintiendo como ellas corresponden al contacto.

-Gracias Onii-chan/Ichi-nii -

-Bueno, bueno que empiece la fiesta -canturreo Matsumoto mientras arrastraba a las chicas consigo mientras él negaba.

Sabia que aun faltaban miles de cumpleaños por delante, pero no podía evitar sentir que ya eran demasiado grandes, ¿pasaría el tiempo igual de rápido? esperaba que no, aun no estaba listo para ver a sus hermanas formar una vida.

-¿No te sientes feliz de ver que has cumplido hasta ahora la promesa que le hiciste a tu madre? -preguntó su novia.

-Supongo que hasta el momento… -

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.- Un one-shot medio raro y corto, estoy corta de inspiración… necesito leer reviews, plissss, compadezcanse de mi alma. por cierto los invito a pasarse por mi primer trabajo oficial de una pareja que amo tanto como el Ichiruki y el Hitsukarin, el Yuzukio, o Yukizu, no se como llamarlo….

*admitamoslo, en esa escena del anime la voz de Toshiro suena muy aguda.

2.-Agradeceré a quien lea y comente.

3.- Personajes de Tite Kubo, one-shot mio, sin mas me despido, cuídense y sayonara.


End file.
